


(More than) Band Mates

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: It needs a childish plan from Roger`s older brother Steve to make Nick realize that Roger is more than just a band mate for him.No one is really surprised about that.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	(More than) Band Mates

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, no beta.   
> Feedback welcome

Simon, John and Dom stared at Nick.  
At Nicks back, to be precise, since he was storming out of the bar they had met in as if the devil himself was after him.  
It was Simon who started to laugh first.  
John still shook his head, but his smile got bigger and bigger.  
“Oh well, then, is anyone surprised? I mean, for real?” Dom chuckled.

Dom:  
When the guys hired me as their permanent guitarist, I was afraid to be just…well, the hired guitarist, huh?  
Nick, Simon, Roger and John quickly proved that I`m not, still, of course, in the beginning I felt a little left out.  
No wonder, these men knew each other almost all their lives.  
The chemistry between them, not only music-wise, was and still is extraordinarily.   
At first I thought the band was split into two teams.  
Simon and Nick, the creative heads, and JT and Roger, the solid backbone for the poetic lyrics and the dominant keyboard lines.  
But with time I noticed that the bonds between them were far more complicated and that each one has a very unique energy flowing with each other.  
I haven`t been that wrong, though, because on stage Roger and John have the strongest connection I ever have seen in a rhythm section, and Nick and Simon ARE without a doubt the heart and brain of the band.  
So, they do kind of team up on stage, but there`s a life beyond the music, and this was where it got really really interesting to figure out how deep and different those friendships are.  
Before I joined them, someone told me that two of the bandmembers were gay, and I thought it was John and Nick and I downright put my foot in it when I asked them for how long they`ve been a couple.  
Hey, they actually DO love each other, right? Just not the way I thought.  
Nick seemed very reserved but I learned that it`s just him.  
Although he is very direct, he is always calm and composed. Not with Simon, though. They can yell at each other so you think they're going to kill each other at any moment.  
With Roger, on the other hand, he`s all funny and flirty. So, yeah, I figured that the two gays in the band were him and Rog, and they were no couple. Alright. Still, there`s something about them. When Nick is with Roger, he seems to be happier, easier.

With John, he`s…well, I tried to find another word but there`s none, Loving. As I said.  
John is the charming goofball. You just have to love John.  
He stays out of the fights and is all happy to play his bass, leaving most of the organisational things to Nick and Simon. Except when it comes to set lists, the gentle, dear John can become a beast.  
Simon is the entertainer at heart, the frontman, sometimes a little too egocentric.  
And then there is Roger, the nice buddy guy. Quieter than the others, down to earth.  
My first impression was that he`s not fitting in very well, but again time proved me wrong.  
He`s the balance, the buffer between the three strong personalities.  
Don`t get me wrong, it`s not that he hasn`t a strong personality and you should never   
mistake serenity for shyness. It`s just that John, Simon and Nick are very eccentric, each in his own way. Anyone who has experienced how Roger simply stood silently between an angry singer and a know-it-all keyboard player and made them both shift down a gear knows what I mean.   
It needs someone like Roger in this band, someone who can handle these huge egos.  
And then again, when Roger is with Nick, he is funnier than ever, more open.  
Maybe it`s that Roger was away from the band for so long what brought the two of us close from the very beginning. Out of them all, he is my best friend.  
Roger patiently listens to my women's stories, gives advice, goes for a beer or two with me.  
At one point, when I was very drunk, I told him that I had no problem listening to his stories about men.  
“I'd tell you if there were any,” he shrugged.  
“Oh, come on! There must be something!”

It was then that I realized for the first time what a sad smile was. I always thought there was no such thing, but Roger smiled sadly.  
“A secret love, maybe!” he winked.  
“How romantic! Tell me.”  
“You know, Dominic Brown, If I tell you, there’s no secret.”  
Well, I`m pretty sure I know now who that secret love is.

John  
I can`t stop shaking my head.   
Nicholas, you bastard! You should have told me! Best friends and that, huh?  
Somehow I knew it for quite a while, though.  
Just a feeling. Something in the very back of my head ,every time I saw them together.  
I never talked to Nick about it, thought I was maybe just seeing things.  
But as a matter of fact, Roger's good for Nick.  
The two were joking all the time, flirting, almost, and I never knew that good old Rog has such a dirty, ambiguous sense of humour.  
In the very beginning I thought it was simply because they are both gay and can share things with each other that no straight man would ever understand.  
Nick laughed his ass off when Roger told us , and I quote him here; Guys, I have to tell you that I have reconsidered my sexual orientation and have come to the conclusion that I find dicks nicer than tits.  
It wasn`t that Roger came out to us what made us all staring at him open-mouthed, it was the way how he did it. It seemed that not only did he reconsider his orientation, he changed in general.   
Shy, quiet Roger turned into a very confident, funny, extremely open person.  
And even I have to admit that he aged pretty damn well.  
He still has this calmness, but it`s no longer out of being too shy. It`s because he feels good in his skin now.  
For my best friend and my musical other half I hope that it`s true, what they say.  
Opposites attract.  
The thought of them being a couple makes me smile even wider.

Simon  
I am fucking dying!  
Someone should have taken a picture of Nick when this greasy guy walked in, asking for Roger.  
My, this would have been so much funnier if Roger were here. If we all could have seen his face when it slowly dawned to Nick that if he had his way, nobody would fuck our drummer but himself.  
And I`m pretty sure he`ll have his way, because looking back it`s so fucking obvious that they have long since fallen for each other. In retrospect it is even a miracle that they have not already fucked their brains out.  
Their little funny flirtations have become more and more ambiguous, but of course it was all just fun. Of course it was. Of course. They probably told themselves that because... I don't know why. Because they have known each other for so long, because it is difficult to get out of the Friend Zone, because they didn't dare to admit the truth to each other. It doesn't matter. Now it's out. To Nick, at least.  
And if I`m not completely mistaken, this is the beginning of a new era.   
Maybe from now on there will be a gay couple in the band.  
This is gonna be fun.  
I still have to laugh about their last clash of words. It was all in good fun, of course, right?  
I wonder if Nick bought that drum machine just to annoy Roger. To provoke him.   
That's not really his usual way, but the way he behaves towards Roger is not the normal way either. Anyway, it was really funny in the studio a few days ago.  
Roger was a little late and he…, well, he looked different. He even smelled different. Looking back, yeah, he looked like he spend a lot of time with getting dressed as advantageous as possible. As if he'd taken special care to look good.   
Roger, who usually appears in the studio in baggy jeans and washed-out shirts, often unshaven and somehow dishevelled. Just Roger.   
But then he looked like he was getting ready for a date. A date with someone who cared very much about fashion. Like our dear Nick, for example.  
And it worked.  
“Okay, Rog, who`s that lucky guy?” Nick grinned as he walked in.  
“Huh?”   
“Yeah, ok, play innocent. Play the shy-drummer-card. You can`t fool me! You are shaven. You have a new after shave. And if you don`t mind me saying so, that black jeans is hot. So is the shirt. Finally you are showing off those pecs. So, who`s the lucky guy you want to impress?”  
“You are. You know, telling me I have no fashion sense really hurt, Nick Rhodes. So, what do you say?” he winked.

“Uh. Well, this is... you look great.”  
Maybe I just imagined it, but it actually looked like Nick was blushing.  
Unfortunately Roger discovered Nick's new acquisition at exactly this moment.  
And of course he knew immediately what it was.  
“Did you bring that thing, Rhodes?”  
“It's the latest thing on the market, I had to have it!”   
“It's a fucking drum machine, Nick! What the fuck do we need it for?”  
“Experimenting?” Nick suggested.  
“You want to replace me with a fucking machine? Ouch! My heart, Nick, my heart!” Roger sighed overdramatically, pressing his hands to his chest where his heart had to be.  
“There is no replacement for you, Roger. See it as an addition.”  
“An addition? So you think I`m not enough?”  
Everyone was listening by now, grinning.   
Their little playful rants had become legendary during the last few months, and it never took long before sex was mentioned.  
But, of course, it`s all fun, huh?   
“It`s like adding a toy to your sex life” Nick chuckled.  
There. Sex, Yeah. See?  
“A toy?” Roger`s brows arched and he looked at the keyboarder like he`s completely gone nuts.  
“ See, this drum machine is a soulless, heartless technical equipment, but it does its job. Like a vibrating butt plug or something. And aren`t those things quite fun when you mix them with the real thing, Roger Taylor?”

“That is the stupidest comparison I`ve ever heard and it`s a pain in my ass already, Nick Rhodes!”  
“I will let you take it slowly, promised.” Nick winked.

Oh well.  
Since that guy showed up, I seriously doubt that Nick will take things slowly now.

Nick  
When this fancy faggot walked towards our table, I knew he`d be trouble, but nothing on earth could have prepared me for what happened.  
I should be grateful that this little fucker finally shook me up.  
Oh goodness, please!   
I hope it`s not too late and I hope I don`t have to throw up in this freaking taxi.

I just can`t get that image out of my head.   
That little shit!   
He fucked my Roger! MY Roger!

I`m such an idiot.  
How could I be so blind?  
That dirty little faggot, that…oh God! Just came to our table and took a running jump in my face.   
Figuratively speaking.

“Hello there, guys. No bother, I just have a question. Where`s that hot little piece of ass you are calling your drummer? I was hoping for a repeat of that really hot night. I tell you, the man`s a God!   
Strong muscles, inside and out , if you know what I mean.”  
An invisible fist landed heavily in my stomach, blowing the air out of my lungs.  
What? No! No way!

Only when everyone was staring at me I figured I said it out loud.

“Oh, I swear, man! I was wondering if one of you guys would give me his number?”

“Fuck off! “   
“My, my, someone`s jealous, huh?” the man grinned and I felt like puking all over the place.  
Over my dead body that scumbag would touch Roger ever again!

“Call me a taxi, Nigel!” I blurted.

I have to handle this! Right now.  
I`ve been kidding myself for far too long.

“There’s a taxi outside ,darling. No offence, man, okay? I didn`t know he had a boyfriend.”

So now I`m in the cab, driving to Roger.  
My friend and bandmate Roger, who I`ve had a crush on for a long time.

I is not that I fell for him with a bang or something. Somehow it slowly seeped in, and when I finally realised it I thought it was too late.  
There were moments in which I had the feeling that he felt the same way, that there was more behind our constant tiffs than just goofing around with your gay bandmate.  
But hell, we know each other for so long, how ridiculous is it to think that just because he came out as gay a few years ago we would be more than what we always were?  
I have to know.   
I have to tell him. No matter what. 

Roger  
When my brother Steve is drunk, he has stupid Ideas.   
And when I`m drunk , too, I play along.  
“ That`s crazy, Steve! “  
“Yeah, it is. So what? You are a coward, Roggie. And now you will find out if Nick is into you as much as you are into him, huh?”  
“Awkward, man! That is the stupidest plan you ever had!”  
“Maybe. But obviously you can`t just tell him how you feel. Fuck, Roggie, look at you! You`re a mess. How is it supposed to work when you even start to make up a headache not to attend at band meetings, bro?”  
“And how is it supposed to work if Nick laughs his cute little ass off just from the thought of being more than my bandmate, Steve?”

This very moment my mobile rings, Roy`s name on display.  
Shit.   
He did it, He really did it!

“I said I fucked you and he went off like a rocket!” Roy chuckled instead of a greeting.  
“You did WHAT?”   
“Well, to be precise, I said you are well-muscled inside and out…”  
“Roy!” Oh God. Oh my fucking God, noooo!  
“So what? It worked! He jumped into a taxi and I’m one hundred percent sure there will be a very angry visitor at your doorstep in a few. If looks could kill, I wouldn`t be on the phone with you, man! That guy is fucking in love with you, Rog. Mark me!”

“Roy told him he fucked me! That wasn’t the plan, Steve, that so wasn’t the plan” I whine when Roy hung up on me.  
“Is he coming?” My brother grins.  
Fuck. Yes. He is! But then, maybe he`s not, maybe he will drive home and be mad at me.  
“Rog? Is he coming?”  
“Roy thinks he is.”  
“See? Who cares what Roy told him, you will finally tell him the truth.  
I`m so nervous all of a sudden I could drop dead in an instant.  
It was a stupid, childish and …ack!  
“You gotta go, Steve!”  
He chuckles before he bends over to tousle my hair.  
“Uh, no worries, I don`t feel the slightest need to watch you making out with Nick. I`ll call a taxi.”  
Making out with Nick… just the thought of it makes me hard, having me grab a pillow to place it decoratively over my lap.  
“Geeez!” Steve mutters. “We Taylors still do function with a lot of alcohol in the system, huh?”  
Oh fuck, I`m drunk.  
“Please leave. Oh God! Coffee, I need coffee.”  
“Don`t panic, Roggie!”  
“Would you please stop to call me Roggie? I`m not five anymore. Even though this whole Roy -thing was …silly. Fuck, Steve! I feel like a 14-year-old sending out a friend to test grounds.”  
My older brother is still laughing like mad as he leaves, giving me over to the tidal wave of sheer panic washing over me.  
My hands are shaking when I fix me the strongest coffee ever.  
Is Nick really coming over?  
I still remember the exact minute, the minute when I fell in love with him head over heels.  
It was when I told them I switched shores.   
Nick was laughing so hard he cried.  
Actually, I fell in love with this laugh and it took me a while that it included the whole man.  
Anyway, Nick Rhodes has the most infectious laugh ever, and I swore that I`d make him laugh as often as I could.  
Therefore he now sees me as the little ambiguous clown, I think.   
Ok, maybe I`m just not the smartest when it comes to flirting, but all my sincere attempts ended in heavy laughing fits, mostly on his side.   
Well, that was my goal, right? Making him laugh.  
At least with that I scored big time.  
How can I even think he`s coming here to confess his love for me?   
Most likely he will make stupid remarks about Roy fucking me or something, maybe his wicked sense of humour made him run off and he`s getting me a vibrating butt-plug to add to the real thing he thought I have with Roy or something….and me, being the idiot I am, I would get along with it like I always did instead of telling him about my true feelings.   
I take a deep breath.  
No. Not gonna happen. Not this time.   
It`s time to tell him the truth, even if I make a complete fool of myself.   
There`s the cab stopping in my driveway.   
Through my living room window I watch Nick getting out of the car and making his way to my door. The sound of the doorbell is unnaturally loud.  
My heart tries desperately to jump out of my throat and my chest feels tightened. Maybe I`m having a coronary right now. I have to open that door before I will drop dead.  
Wow. Nick looks angry.   
“I have to tell you, Roger Andrew, you have a really shitty taste in men!” he blurts.   
“It was Steve`s idea!” I get out before I can think of anything better.  
God, Nick looks angry. And beautiful. His eyes quite a few shades darker than usual, his voice deeper.  
Anger changes into confusion as he stares at me.  
“I have no idea what you`re talking about.”  
“Roy is a friend of Steve.”  
“Roy?”   
“The guy who told you he…I haven`t…we haven`t…it…”  
“Roger, are you drunk?”   
“Yes. No .God, I am stupid, forgive me.”  
“May I forgive you inside or are you planning on having this conversation on your doorstep?”  
He doesn`t wait for me to answer as he pushes me out of the way and steps in, slamming the door.  
“Now try again, in understandable coherent sentences, if possible.”  
“He didn`t fuck me, Steve and I got drunk and… Goodness, Nick, could we sit down and talk? I have no idea how to explain this to you.”  
“Ok. I need a drink. Something strong.” He rushes past me into the living room and I go into the kitchen to refill my coffee mug.  
When I enter the living room on shaky legs, Nick had already helped himself with the Whisky bottle Steve and I had tried to empty earlier. I stop in the doorframe, leaning against it.  
“You obviously don’t have the terrible headache you told Charlie about,” he noted ironically. “ You probably had more important things to do than our band meeting, huh?”  
“I had to talk to Steve. There`s something I had to get off my chest. I told him I`m secretly in love with…someone. You know my brother and his funny ideas after a few drinks. After he called me a fucking coward for about a million times, he thought it would be a brilliant plan to send Roy to make y…to make my crush jealous. To test if…fuck, Nick, this is ridiculous. You. It`s you.”  
There. It`s out.  
And then happens exactly what I had been afraid of.  
Nick starts laughing like mad.  
Great.  
I fucked it up.  
“Honestly, Roger, this is the stupidest story I`ve ever heard!” he howls.   
“Yes. Ok. Would you please spare me of making an ass of myself and just go, Nick?”  
“You`re an idiot, Roger Taylor!”  
“Thank you very much. Fuck off, Nick!”  
“You know who`s even a bigger idiot? I am. I almost puked all over the cab at the thought of that little scumbag fucking you. Will you move your adorable ass over here, Roger?”  
What?   
What did he say?  
“Why so?”  
“Because your brother`s stupid idea worked. Because that guy…Roy…has made me realize something that I should have realized a long time ago.”  
“And what would that be?”  
Coronary. No doubt I`m having a coronary. Even though I don`t think that having a coronary gives you a hard-on.  
“That I don`t want anyone to fuck you. That you are mine and that I should be the only one to fuck you.”  
Oh.   
“Yours? “ I croak.  
“ Mine.” He nods,  
Someone has glued my feet to the carpet, it seems.  
God, it turns me on to no end, him talking like that. All controller-y and possessive. That`s so fucking sexy it hurts  
Literally.  
Because my cock presses painfully against the fly.  
I stare at him like being hypnotized as he gets up and slowly comes towards me.   
“ I am so sorry.” He whispers when only inches away. “I was blind. You really did it for me, didn`t you? When you came into the studio the other day, with those sexy clothes and all. You even told me you did it for me. And I made stupid jokes about drum machines.”  
“ And vibrating butt-plugs. Let’s not forget about vibrating butt-plugs. I couldn`t get behind my drums fast enough to hide my hard-on.” I admit. God, I`m about to burst my pants here.  
“So, you like vibrating butt-plugs?”  
“As an add-on, probably. Possibly maybe.”  
“An add-on to what?” he growls into my ear, rubbing against me.  
Uh, fuck.  
“To your cock, Nick.”

“I remember you saying something about liking dicks more than tits, hmhm. But I like yours.”  
His smooth hands press against my chest.  
“Those are no tits, Rhodes. Men don`t have tits.”  
“They have. Men tits. And yours are particularly pretty.”  
“And how the hell do you know that? You haven’t seen me shirtless for what? Two and a half decades?”  
“That’s a shame, Roger, huh? But you showed them off pretty well in that shirt you wore. The shirt you wore for me. “  
“You want me to get it?” I chuckle. Fuck. This is sexy as hell.  
“ Actually I want you to take off the one you are wearing now.”  
“Oh, I can do that!” The shirt is gone in a split second.  
I confess, I`m quite proud of my body. I work out a lot and I know it shows.  
“As I said, particularly pretty.” His hands are back, feeling so much better on bare skin. “Roger, you know what`s really sad? I`ve been here so many times, but I`ve never seen your bedroom.”  
“Been a while since I gave someone a tour. It`s me and some soulless, heartless technical equipment for about a year now. And I have no idea why I had to tell you this.”  
“Maybe because you want to take it slow and we are going too fast?” Nick wonders, a hint of concern in his beautiful voice.  
“Nah. Don`t you dare to back off now, Rhodes!”  
“Roger?”  
“Huh?”  
“I couldn`t back off if my life depended on it.”  
“Same!”  
When his lips meet mine for the first time, I swear that earth stands still for at least a couple of seconds.  
Goodness. He tastes like…I dunno. Like Nick.  
Sweet and spicy, unique like the man he is.  
It`s only natural that I let him take the lead. There`s no need in fighting for dominance here.   
Nick`s tongue feels heavenly, he`s a glorious kisser. Demanding, yet gentle. Knowing, but still curious and open to find out about my sweet spots, he invades the interior of my mouth. Once he figures that I`m all in for the somewhat rougher approach, he starts to bite and suck my tongue hard, turning me into a moaning heap of jelly.  
Oh wow! Pretty sure he could make me come from kissing alone. But then, kissing is not quite an appropriate word to describe what he`s doing. He makes sex with my mouth, combining fucking, rimming, biting, sucking and whatever else possible.  
And however he does it, somehow he finds the perfect dose of everything, mixing it into a delicious cocktail of lust.   
And all we do so far is kissing, goodness.   
I think my cock has never been that hard, it feels like it`d poke a hole through my jeans at any moment.  
Resolutely I push him away.  
“What?” he breathes, green eyes fogged and oh so beautiful. “ Too much?”  
“If you want to do anything more than having sex with my mouth, Nicholas, we should take a break.”  
“Ah. There`s so much more I want to do! I want the full tour, yeah?” With that, he bends down to suck in a nipple.  
“Fuck, Nick!” I gasp.  
“That, too.”  
“Could we move this into my bedroom?”  
“Gladly.”  
My heart! I can’t stop thinking about that coronary, as the beats per minute are surely not in the healthy range and God knows I`m not 20 anymore.  
Only when Nick and I are sitting on my bed to continue where we left off, it hits me like a hammer.  
This is Nick.  
I`m about to have sex with Nick.  
Something must have shown in my face, something I have no control of, because Nick asks again:  
“What, little frog?”  
That has me laughing.  
“Bringing up the Froggie-thing again? I was glad no one did when I came back.” I chuckle, starting to unbutton his silk shirt.  
“Not Froggie. Little frog,” he smiled, and there was so much love in his gaze that I feel my eyes getting wet.  
“Something wrong?” Nick combs his fingers through my hair.  
“No. I was just realizing that it`s really you. Here. In my bedroom. I have never seen you naked.”  
“I`ve never seen you naked, either.”  
“Gonna change that.” I say, working on the last button.  
Nick`s skin feels as silky as the shirt, even the colour is almost the same, but where the fabric is kind off cool, his alabaster flesh is all warm.  
“Oooooh” he sighs, eyes falling shut. I take my time to touch and look, sucking in the sight and texture of his bare skin.  
“For someone who apparently likes it a little rough, you are unbelievably gentle,” he whispers.  
“I want to get to know you. Learn about you. Lie down.”  
He does, keeping his eyes closed while I undress him. That I get out of my pants as well he doesn`t seem to notice until I lie naked next to him and roll him on top of me, bringing together as much skin as possible.  
That`s when his eyes fly open. Reaching between our bodies, he finds my leaking cock.  
Without letting go, he moves back until he`s kneeling between my spread thighs. Pushing them apart even further, he glances down at what he holds tightly in his fist.  
“You were right!” he grins wickedly.  
“About what?”  
“Nothing beats the real thing.”  
Yet again he performs his magic, this time on my cock, that perfect mix of licking, sucking and….oooooh, yes, biting as well.  
“I want you to do something for me, my hunky thing. Grab the back of your knees and draw those hairy legs as close to your chest as possible. I need some room here.”  
I have never felt so exposed as I do what`s been told. No one has ever taken so much care of my bits than Nick. Not in a million years would I have thought that he`s such a devoted lover.  
Teeth are scraping over my puckered entrance and I`m almost losing it at that.  
Nick doesn`t let me, though. He squeezes my penis root hard and painful.  
“No, Roger Taylor. I want you to come with my cock in your fine arse! I want us to come together. I hope you have stuff here, luv.”  
“Stop talking like that, Nick Rhodes!” I howl.  
He laughs. And of all his laughs, this is the best one ever. Dark and mean and knowing. I love it.  
“Does it turn you on, my little hairy friend?”  
“God, yes!” I’m deliberately ignoring the hairy little friend-part.  
“Good. I like to turn you on. Do you have stuff here, Roger? By that I mean condoms and lube, as you may have guessed.”  
“Sure about the lube, but I don`t know if the condoms are still usable. I told you it`s been a while.” I let go of one leg to reach for the drawer of my nightstand and nearly bite my tongue when Nick slaps my inner thigh pretty hard.  
“Nah! You hold yourself open, I will check on the condoms!”  
Oh. Well. Since I wasn`t joking about the technical equipment earlier, Nick diving into that drawer is a little bit embarrassing.  
“Impressive toy collection!” he chuckles.  
“Yeah,I told Simon about it years ago and he wrote a song about it!” I joke to cover my blush for shame.  
“Really? Then where`s the rubber suit?”  
“I just have rubber suits for penises. Hopefully. Did you check the expiring date?”  
“One month to go. Aren`t we lucky? However, sooner or later we`ll talk about these nice little toys, my dear. Especially about the not-so-little-ones. Looks like I don`t have to be very careful with you, huh? Seems like you are used to being filled. Oh no, luv! There`s no need to be embarrassed, this is sexy as hell! You have to give me a show soon, please. God, Roger, really. That`s hot! You`re hot!”  
There it is again, that gaze. Though he`s clearly as aroused as I am, what I see in his eyes is definitely more than just sexual need.  
As sexy as I find his dominance, his obvious pleasure in giving orders, I fling my arms around him to pull him close for a deep kiss.  
“I want you to fill me, Nick Rhodes.” I whisper hoarsely when coming up for air. ”Balls deep.”

Our first time doesn`t take longer than a few minutes.

“Ah, my Roger, this stupid Roy was right about everything!” Nick pants when he collapses over my sweaty body. “Well-muscled inside and out!”

The second time lasts a wee bit longer. Same with the third and fourth.

Everyone stares at us when we step into the studio the next day, and I`m sure it`s not for the almost 60 minutes we are late but for us holding hands. For Nick pulling me into the hottest kiss ever before stepping behind his keyboards.  
“Oh well.” Simon chuckles. “It`s not just the music between us, huh?”


End file.
